


The Bite

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aspergers, Consent Importance, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Bite, Spacedogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Adam goes into heat around Nigel for the first time, and is terrified of Nigels alpha instincts. But Nigel doesn't react how he thought he would. And when he does, it's more than appreciated.Could be for #SummertimeSlick event over on tumblr. They said it can be any A/B/O Madancy pairing. Check it out:https://hannigram-a-b-o-library.tumblr.com/post/161319937191/summertimeslick-1st-31st-july-2017-running





	The Bite

"I-I have have to use the bathroom." Adam said suddenly. He pushed out of Nigels arms and got up off the couch, rushing off. Nigel paused their movie, and waited.

He waited all of five minutes before realizing something must be wrong. It didn't take a guy that long to piss, or even shit. Adam had been feeling hot and sick all day, the poor thing must be throwing up. He got up off the couch and followed Adams trail, and he found that the door to the bathroom was unlocked.

"Bad- bad- bad." Adam mumbled. He was crouched in the corner, knees pulled up to his chest and hands in his hair. Nigel walked over quickly and bent down, and the smell hit him. He smelled so good, Nigel shook, and actually fell to sit beside him.

"Fuck Adam."

"Please- I don't- I'm scared." Adam said quickly. Nigel felt like his wolf had been punched, but he stood and backed up.

"A-Adam, I can take care of you."

"You'll be rough! Like other alphas, they're rough! And they hurt me when I don't let them bite, when I grab their face!" Adam yelled. Nigel stumbled back.

"You're afraid of me." He said quietly.

"Not you, n-never you! Just your instincts." Adam panted. He whined and could take no more, trying to rub himself through his wet pants.

"Adam, I- I can help." Nigel said, fighting not to just scoop him up and take him to the bed.

"Alphas- they corner you- a-and take you- and when you don't let them bite, they follow you home! And they fight in the street to get to you- and the winner pounds on your door all night- and- I have three locks but they could break in-"

Nigel cut him off by bending down and kissing him. Adam whined and grabbed his head, tugging on his hair, which Nigel found unexpectedly enjoyable.

"I- I need- I'm hot- I need-"

"I can take care of you gently darling, fuck, please let me prove it to you. Please let me take you, and I can satisfy you without the bite." Nigel begged.

"I-I time my heats so they never happen around people, and when you moved in I started taking heat suppressants, but I missed them yesterday, I forgot- stupid!" Adam yelled, pounding his head. Nigel could take no more.

He helped Adam to his feet and led him to the bed, where Adam laid down without question. Nigel hands balled into fists and bit his lip so hard he was sure it was going to bleed.

"Y-You're not taking me."

"You don't want me darling- but I'm going to fucking watch. Your fucking beautiful ass is mine, no matter how many fingers and fucking toys you shove in that fucking hole." Nigel growled.

He turned and opened the drawer where he knew Adam kept his private things, and pulled out the shoebox of plugs and fake knots. He threw him the biggest one, and slammed the drawer back, snarling. The smell of Adam was driving him wild, but the rejection was keeping him firmly in place. He wasn't going to hurt his omega.

Adam looked from the toy to Nigel, before beginning to strip. He did so desperately, and Nigel could see just how much slick had gathered in his underwear when he took them off. His shirt came off and he could finally see Adam fully, nipples pert and dick huge and shining. He whined and started stroking himself, but quickly he gave up.

"Nigel- I- you have to- I can't-" Adam tried, but his brain was becoming foggy, and so was Nigels.

"Come here!" Adam finally growled. Nigel did so immediately, and Adam grabbed his shirt, pulling him down over the side of the bed into a rough kiss. Nigel pulled away and started stripping.

"What are you-"

"Adam, you should have missed at least three doses of those suppressants to have a heat, you did so this quickly because your body recognizes me as its alpha. Whether you like it or not, you need to touch me to get through this. I won't touch you back." Nigel promised.

Finally naked, he crawled on top of Adam, and Adams body took over for a moment, grabbing his hair and yanking him down to kiss. He bucked up against him desperately, but Nigel pulled away with a growl, pushing his hips back down.

"Adam, you're heat is taking over your big brain, darling." Nigel said.

Adam barely processed this, before he saw Nigels swelling cock, and was yanked back to the present. He started to pant for a whole different reason and pushed at Nigels shoulders.

"You're not my alpha! Even if you don't become violent, even if you don't bite me, you can't do this, because you're not mine!" Adam cried.

"Excuse me, not yours?! Are we not fucking together, darling? Are we not... partners?!" Nigel snapped.

"You'll find someone else-"

"Adam!" Nigel cried, taking his face in his hands.

"Is that what you really think? That you're fucking temporary? Just a fucking plaything I'm going to fucking throw away?! No, darling! It's fucking us, fucking always, till death do us fucking part, do you understand?!"

Adam let the words sink in, and his mouth hung open. He just laid there, not sure what to say. Then his stomach tightened, and he grabbed at it, whining as heat flooded his brain.

"Hurts! Need you! Please!" Adam begged suddenly, trying to grab at Nigels cock. Nigel stopped his hands, and tamed himself. Hearing the cries of his omega was driving him wild.

"Adam, I-I'm not taking you unless you agree. Did you understand what I said? It's you and me star, no one else. Do you understand me? Clear your head Adam, listen. Tell me you want me without this heat, I need to hear you say it." Nigel said. Adam swallowed and swung his head around, whining as he tried to gain composure.

"Please- I can't-"

"Adam, think. Think!" Nigel growled. He kissed him roughly, giving Adam a few seconds of relief.

"I've- I was scared. I still am a bit scared. But if you want me- if you're with me- Nigel I've always wanted you. Not your alpha, you."

Nigel nodded and kissed him again as he pushed into his willing body, making Adam break the kiss to cry out. His hands grabbed at Nigels back, scraping him with small nails, but Nigel loved the feeling. He moved slowly at first, but Adam wasn't having that, beginning to bounce on his cock, as fast as he could. So Nigel sped up.

Before he knew it, he was pounding into Adam, and Adam tried to warn him, to say something, but before he could he was coming, shuddering against him. Nigel growled and smiled, kissing him again.

"Need more darling?" Nigel asked, praying he said yes, because he hadn't come yet. Adam nodded frantically, and Nigel smiled, pounding into him. He hit his prostate over and over, and could feel his own pleasure peaking.

"Nigel- I was- I was afraid of the bite- it locks you together forever- but you said-"

"Til death do us fucking part." Nigel smiled.

"Did you mean it?"

"Always star, fucking always." Nigel said, grunting as his knot started to catch.

"I think... I think I want to spend forever with you, Nigel. As long as you want me." Adam panted.

"How's this for wanting you?" Nigel asked, latching onto his neck. He licked and sucked, waiting breathlessly, until Adam nodded desperately.

"F-Fuck, do it!" Adam cried.

Nigel came hard, his knot catching. He sank his teeth in deep, until he tasted blood, and Adam cried out. He came again, painting his chest, and digging into Nigels back.

Nigel kept pounding until his knot made it impossible to move. Adam whined at every thrust, and tilted his neck for better access. When Nigel tried to pull away, Adam shoved his face back into his throat.

"Suck." He ordered. Nigel felt another spurt of come at the demand, and did what his omega wanted, sucking at the bloody bite until it bled no more. He pulled back to see the nice bruise, and felt proud of his work. Then he paled.

"A-Are you- we didn't- are you on birth control?!" Nigel panicked. Adam frowned.

"Do you... not want pups?" Adam whined.

"No! I- I just- I don't know how to- I wouldn't be good at-"

"I've been on birth control for years, Nigel. In case I got... taken. By an alpha. But I thought you would... I thought we could-"

"Fuck, Adam, darling star, if you want little babies we'll have a baby. I'm just not good father material." Nigel chuckled. Adam kissed him gently, and Nigel sank into the touch.

"You would make an excellent father Nigel. You would just have to hide your guns, for safety."

"My 'guns'? Well I don't know, I think you quite like me showing them off." Nigel smirked, kissing him again.

"Not your muscles Nigel." Adam said. Nigel opened his mouth but Adam beat him.

"Gun does not mean penis either, and quite frankly our children would not need to see that either." Adam said bluntly. Nigel laughed, jerking his knot a bit and making Adam hiss.

"You know me too fucking well star."

"Well... that's why I'm your omega." He said shyly. He waited breathlessly for a response and Nigel smiled. He stroked his sweaty hair back and kissed him on the lips.

"Yes you fucking are. My omega, my precious star." Nigel said. Adam smiled.

Nigel turned them on their sides carefully, making sure not to tug on the knot too much. It gave him a much needed break from holding himself up, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"About the bite- you're sure-"

"Adam, you're the only omega I want. For-fucking-ever." Nigel said. Adam nodded and smiled. He giggled and shook his hands out a bit, a happy tick.

"How do you feel?" Nigel asked.

"Happy... and very full." Adam said. Nigel smirked.

"Well, I am pretty big." He commented shamelessly. Adam didn't even mind the bragging, he was right.

"How long does it take for you to... shrink?" Adam asked awkwardly. Nigel put a hand on his red face and brushed his thumb across his cheek.

"That's what embarrasses you? Asking about my knot shrinking, not begging for it?" Nigel smiled.

"Well, during heat it's standard and common to become desperate, and talk about genitals, but I'm not... quite sure about the aftermath protocol." Adam said. Nigel kissed him again, this time opening his mouth, and tasting him.

"Adam, you can ask about my knot any time. But why do you ask?" Nigel questioned.

"I'm hungry, and I'd like to eat before I need to have sex again." Adam said. Nigel chuckled.

"Tell you what, as soon as I pull out, we'll clean you up, and get you a nice hot meal. Does that sound nice?" Nigel asked.

"Yes." Adam breathed, tucking his head against Nigels neck. Nigel breathed in his scent and hummed in appreciation.

"You should get some rest. It will take at least twenty minutes." Nigel said. Adam nodded and tucked himself in closer, wrapping his arms around Nigel, and tangling their legs. Nigel smiled.

"Goodnight my star." He whispered.

"Your star." Adam agreed sleepily.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Adam to be scared of the bite because of two reasons: previous encounters, and Nigels devotion. I also wanted Nigel to blow him out of the water in both categories.  
> I'm happy with how it turned out.


End file.
